tolfandomcom_de-20200214-history
KickstarterTranslation
Translations Englisch, Arabisch, Deutsch, Polnisch, Russisch, Türkisch Kickstarter Translation -''' German [https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/imperium42/throne-of-lies-the-online-game-of-lies-and-deceit '''LIVE NOW!] In einem Spiel des Betrügens und der Hinterhältigkeit, wer wird als Sieger hervorgehen? Müde von all den Spielen, die sich all zu ähnlich sehen? Suchst du ein Spiel, welches du entweder mit Freunden oder auch alleine zu Hause spielen kannst? Genießt du Onlinespiele, aber hast die Nase voll von all den Elfenstädten, die du in jedem Spiel siehst? Throne of Lies - ein Onlinespiel über soziales Schlussfolgern, in dem jede Erfahrung einzigartig ist -- wurde für DICH erschaffen! Deine Aufgabe ist simple: "Finde heraus wem du trauen kannst, und entsorge den Rest." Das Spiel Throne of Lies: Das Onlinespiel des Lügens & Betrügens 3D Online-Mehrspielerspiel über soziales Schlussfolgern, inspiriert von mittelalterlicher Politik und dem Werewolf/Mafia-Genre in einer mittelalterlichen Kulisse. Formt Fraktionen und betrügt die, mit denen Ihr euch anfreundet. Es gibt mehr als 100 Fähigkeiten, aber deine Hauptwaffe ist dein eigener Verstand. Jede Runde wird 7-15 Spieler enthalten. Das Spiel generell wird zwei Hauptfraktionen gegeneinander antreten lassen (Blaue Drachen gegen Schwarze Rosen). Spieler werden zufällig einer der Beiden zugeordnet. Keiner wird anfangs wissen, wer wer ist. Allianzen werden geschlossen, Attentate werden ausgeführt, Geheimtreffen werden stattfinden, Lügen werden erzählt -- und das Hinrichten von denen, die des Verrats angeklagt wurden, wird jede Runde des Spieles in eine neue und einzigartige Erfahrung werden lassen. Du wirst zahlreich getäuscht werden, aber es gibt Fähigkeiten die dir beim Unterscheiden von Freund und Feind helfen werden. Benutze deine Fähigkeiten und Schlussfolgerungskenntnisse um zu überleben und schließlich zu gewinnen! Throne of Lies ist konzipiert, einen hohen Wiederspielwert zu haben. Du kannst mehr als 1.000 Runden spielen und wirst immernoch neues und einzigartiges erleben. Das Spiel wird über Steam auf PCs (eventuell auch auf Mac & Linux) verfügbar sein und ist momentan unter Verwendung von Unity3D in Entwicklung. Throne of Lies wird das erste eigenständige 3D Spiel über soziales Schlussfolgern sein, welches für PCs entwickelt wurde. Spielverlauf Es gibt 7-15 Spieler pro Runde. Jedem Spieler wird zufällig eine Rolle zugeteilt. Mitgliedschaft zu einem Team (eine von 4 Fraktionen) -- entweder Blaue Drachen, Schwarze Rosen, Neutral oder Der Kult -- wird zudem jedem Spieler zugeteilt. Es wird eine Reihe von Tag-und-Nacht Runden geben; jede Runde beinhaltet nur eine kurze Zeitspanne, in denen die Spieler in Sekundenschnelle Entscheidungen treffen werden müssen, unter der Verwendung von Hinweisen erlangt durch die Spezialfähigkeiten der anderen Spieler und des Sozialaspekts des Spiels. Jede Runde hat Tag- und Nachtphasen. '''Jederzeit während der Tagesphase wird es Spielern ermöglicht sein, durch Abstimmen herauszufinden, ob ein Spieler des Hochverrats schuldig ist (eine Straftat bestrafbar mit dem Tod). Falls die Mehrzahl für Schuldig stimmt, wird der Beschuldigte von der ersten Person, die diesen anschuldigte, hingerichtet. Spezielle Effekte für die Hinrichtung sind gebunden an die Waffe, die der Ankläger bei sich trägt (beispielswise eine Feuerwaffe, die den Beschuldigten in Brand setzt). Abgesehen von diesen Abstimmungen und Prozessen während des Tagesphase '''wird den Spielern auch begrenzte Zeit gegeben, in der sie sich unterhalten werden können. Diese sollten sie zur Sammlung und zum Teilen von Hinweisen, welche bei der Entscheidung, wer verdächtig ist und wer nicht, helfen sollen,' nutzen. '''Mit der Hilfe dieser sollen sie dann in der folgenden Nachtphase entscheiden, wen sie töten und wen sie verteidigen. '''Während der Tagesphase trifft sich jeder im Thronsaal. Spieler diskutieren und erfahren über die Geschehnisse der Nacht -- wie Nachrichten des Mordes oder andere Ereignisse. '''Die Spieler werden sich dann zum Abstimmen über die Hinrichtung eines Spielers zusammenfinden. Die verfeindeten Blauen Drachen würden versuchen, ein Mitglied der Schwarzen Rosen hinzurichten und andersherum. Es wird Momente geben, in der ein Spieler falsch abstimmt und so einen unschuldigen Spieler (der möglicherweise auf seiner Seite war) für Hochverrat hinrichtet, unter der Vorstellung, er sei schuldig. Spieler können lügen, sich verstellen und andere in den Glauben versetzen, ein anderer sei schuldig und sie so dazu bewegen, gegen ihn zu stimmen. '''Während der Nachtphase werden sich Spieler in ihre rollenspezifische Räume zurückziehen. Sie können im Schutz der Dunkelheit töten und am faulen Treiben anderer teilhaben. '''Verschiedene Rollen werden individuelle Fähigkeiten und Absichten bei Nacht haben. Manche Spieler können sich so bei Nacht treffen, um geheime Pläne zu teilen, Attentate zu vollführen, andere auszuspionieren, spezielle Nachtfähigkeiten zu verwenden und mehr. '''Du kannst, um den Überblick über das Geschen zu behalten, in dein persönliches Tagebuch schreiben, was an den jeweiligen Tagen und Nächten passiert' -- so wie wer getötet wurde, oder wer mit wem interagiert hat. Spieler werden auch über eine Todesnachricht verfügen, die sie mit Tinte und Blut schreiben werden können. Was auch immer ein Spieler schreibt oder malt wird allen anderen angezeigt, falls ein Spieler durch die Hand des Verfassers stirbt. Es gibt zudem zwei neutrale Fraktionen, welche während dieser Bemühungen als "Joker" agieren werden. '''Sobald ein König ermordet wird, wird ein neuer, basierend auf den Nominationen der Adeligen Rollentypen, hervorgehen. '''Das Endziel für die Fraktion eines Spielers (ob gut oder böse) ist es, sich allen gegenüberstehenden Fraktionen zu entledigen -- mit der Ausnahme von neutralen Fraktionen, welche möglicherweise ihre eigenen Ziele haben oder die Schwachen ausnutzen werden. Hauptbezüge des Spieles sind: * Mafia/Werewolf (1986): '''Das erste seiner Art, ursprünglich ein Gesellschaftsspiel. Wir nehmen dessen Originalregeln als Standard und bauen auf Ihnen unsere eigenen in 3D/online auf. * ''Secret Hitler'':' Kartenbasierte Version von ''Mafia/Werewolf als Pen-and-Paper Rollenspiel mit Freunden, um eine neue Interpretation des Klassikers hervorzubringen. Der Spielverlauf zeigt, dass das Einbringen von neuen Regeln und das Ausschmücken extrem beliebt mit den Spielern, die diese Spieleart lieben, ist. * Town of Salem: ist ein Online-Mehrspielerspiel, das durch die Verwendung eines Chats es Spielern von der ganzen Welt erlaubt mit einander zu spielen. Visuelles Spielgeschehen bringt das Konzept der Vorstellung direkt in 2D auf deinen Bildschirm. Wir machen dies ähnlich - aber in wunderschönem 3D, welches Verbesserungen sowie neue Ideen und Merkmake, die wir uns in so einem Spiel wünschen, mit sich bringt. Der Spielverlauf von Throne of Lies ''ist, ungleich zu anderen Mafia/Werewolf Spielen, darauf ausgerichtet, Spieler mit vielzähligen Rollen und 1-2 Tagesfähigkeiten sowie 1-2 Nachtfähigkeiten je Rolle zu versorgen. '''Wir haben Änderungen wie Gesichtsausdrücke, freie Wahl an Spielwaffen- und rüstungen und ein Adelssystem (in dem ein König herrscht und ersetzt werden kann) angeführt. Diese existieren zum ersten Mal in einem PC Spiel dieses Genres. Die meisten Rollen haben einen speziellen Raum, in den sie sich bei Nacht zurückziehen, manche Spielergruppen können sich bei Nacht treffen. Ein maßgebliches System der Vernetzung, welches den meisten Spielen fehlt, ist die Möglichkeit, bei Verbindungsverlust dem Spiel wieder beizutreten, falls dein Spiel die Verbindung kurzzeitig verliert. Dieses Spiel ist für DICH! '+ Sieht gut aus: Volles 3D, Vulkan Grafiken mit 64-bit - inklusive atemberaubende Illustrationen und prachtvolle Kunst. + Knifflig: Deine Fertigkeit im Schlussfolgern ist nützlicher als deine 100+ Fähigkeiten. + Einzigartig: Fähigkeiten verändern sich jede Phase mit 30+ verschiedenen Klassenkombinationen und hohem Wiederspielwert. + Verzerrt: "Rekruitierungs" und "Konvertierungs" -systeme um ein alternatives Selbst hervorzurufen (Wir wollen es nicht die "dunkle Seite" nennen!). + Gelegenheit: "Königs" und "Adels" -systeme: Steige auf und erbe den Thron, falls der König stirbt. + Räume: 20+ einzigartige und spezifische Räume bei Nacht. + Der Tod ist nicht das Ende: Todes/Geister-system mit Minispiel. Einem wird es erlaubt sein, zu den Lebenden zurückzukehren und mit Ihnen zu sprechen! + Maßgeschneidert: 'Verdiene traditionelle, komplette Aussehensoptionen -- aber erlange auch neue Waffen, Rüstungen oder sogar Auren. Nur ästhetische Änderungen (Kein "Pay-to-win" hier!). Passe dein Spielermodell an -- es ist nicht mit deiner Rolle verknüpft! '+ Modevolle Gerechtigkeit: Hinrichtungen hängen von deiner momentan ausgerüsteten Waffe ab. + Gemeinschaft: 15-Spieler Onlineverhöre, -prozesse und Verratssysteme mit Entscheidungen aus der Spielergemeinde und aktivem Forum sowie Discord chat. + Sei der Autor: Jede Bewegung trägt zum Spiel bei -- und veranlasst einen Welleneffekt. + Sei kreativ: Flöse deinen Gegnern mit Hilfe von "Todesbotschaften", die du ihren Leichen beiliegen lässt, Angst ein -- geschrieben mit Blut und Tinte. + Geschenke: Betazugang, exklusive Sponsorenbelohnungen, Forumtitel, spezielle Preisangebote, kostenloser Spielzugang um Freunde einzuladen und mehr. + Übe, übe und übe mehr: Die Art der Täuschung kennt keine Grenzen. Werde besser beim Verhandeln, beim Überzeugen von anderen und schärfe deine Sinne, um mit Hilfe von Untersuchungen und Hinweisen deine Gegner zu entlarven. + Sei cool: Lass mit uns die Sau raus und lehne dich beim Spielen entspannt zurück! Spielbare Rollen Mit 30+ einzigartigen Rollen und über 100 Fähigkeiten, alle komplett illustriert, meinen Wir es ernst damit, das Meiste aus unserem Spiel zu holen. Here is ein Bruchteil der Illustrationen in Throne of Lies: Wir machen das Lernen und Verstehen von den verschiedenen Rollen mit Hilfe von innerhalb des Spiels verfügbaren Rollenkarten einfach: Waffen Wie sonst werdet Ihr in der Lage sein, euch gegenseitig hinzurichten? Throne of Lies ''wird viele wählbare Waffen haben, was heißt, dass die Spieler den des verrats Beschuldigten mit Stil das Leben nehmen werden. '''Jeder Waffentypus hat einen speziellen Hinrichtungseffekt:' Rüstung/Kleidung Spielern wird es möglich sein, Rüstungen, Kleidung und Roben anzuziehen - Wieso? So, dass sie nicht nackt sind! Kleiner Scherz: Wir möchten, dass Spieler in ihre Rolle schlüpfen können und sein können, wer sie wollen. Wir versprechen außerdem, nie anziehbare "Pay-to-win" Gegenstände anzubieten: Alles, was wir zum "ausrüsten" anbieten, wird nie einen Einfluss auf das Spielgeschen haben und so einen unfähren Vorteil ermöglichen; nur ästhetische Änderungen werden stattfinden. Keine Sorge: Wir haben "Herren" sowie auch "Damen" Kleidung erstellt! Räume Jeder Spieler hat seinen eigenen Raum, in welchem er bei Nacht bleiben wird. Jeder Rollentyp hat seinen eigenen Raumstil. Spielern wird es möglich sein, die Räume anderer zu besuchen, um ihre Nachtfähigkeiten auf die Bewohner auszuüben -- zum Beispiel ein geheimer Attentatsversuch oder eine simple Spionage. Art Process Wie verläuft der Prozess, in dem das Throne of Lies Team einen Thron von einem "OK" zu einem "epischen" Thron verwandelt? 1. "Hey Illustratoren -- lasst uns den Thron erneuern. Hier ist das Original..." 2. "Genehmigt - nun lasst uns ein paar Texturen hinzfügen!" 3. "Wundervoll! Wie wäre es damit, den Thron nun in 3D zu gestalten?" 4. "Nun lasst uns den Thron ins Spiel einbauen und sehen, wie er aussieht." Unsere Firmeneigenen Künstler versorgen uns mit den besten Vorzeige-illustrationen die Indie Devs hervorbringen können! Musik/Audio Was wäre ein gutes Spiel ohne einen speziell angefertigten Theme Song und ohne der besten Login-Musik, die du je gehört hast? [https://soundcloud.com/imperium42/throne-of-lies-theme-song ♫ SoundCloud: "The Hangman's Dance" ♫] Der Throne of Lies Soundtrack wird aus unkompressierter, symphonischer Musik bestehen. In unserem Königreich wirst du keine MIDIs finden. ♫ SoundCloud: "Login Theme" ♫ Unsere Ziele T''hrone of Lies bietet einzigartiges zu erschwinglichen Preisen. Wir versprechen, das Spiel erschwinglich zu halten und nie und nimmer "Pay-to-win" Spielgegenstände anzubieten. Wir sind Gamer, genau wie du, und versprechen euch, auf das Feedback der Spielergemeinde zu hören und auch, dass wir die Spielbalance aufrecht halten und das Spiel konstant aktualisieren werden. Wir versprechen, Throne of Lies nach und nach zu zu verfeinern, sodass es simpel zu lernen, aber schwer zu meistern ist. Dies ist ein komplexes Spiel, und wir können nicht alles auf diese Seite bringen! Für noch mehr Informationen über die Regeln, die Mechaniken und für eine volle Liste der Rollen und Fraktionen, besucht unser Wiki. '''Wir fingen vor einem Jahr damit an, an Throne of Lies zu arbeiten und sind zu ungefähr 85% fertig. Wir brauchen eure Hilfe, um das Spiel zum Leben zu erwecken. Wir möchten dieses Spiel erstellen, von dem wir schon immer geträumt haben.' Also schaut bitte auf unserer offiziellen Seite vorbei und meldet euch an, um Throne of Lies zu spielen: https://www.throneoflies.com/ Wir hoffen Ihr seit genauso gespannt auf unser Spiel wie wir es sind ... und vielen Dank! Belohnungen: Belohnungen für Unterstützer unten (Bevorzugst du eine Tabelle? [NUR AUF ENGLISCH Klicke hier!]): Belohnungen für Kickstarter Ziele unten (Bevorzugst du eine Tabelle? [NUR AUF ENGLISCH Klicke hier!]): Greenlight Wir brauchen eure Hilfe -- es ist eine "Win-win" situation. Ob du unsere Kickstarter Kampagne unterstützt oder nicht, wir würden es lieben, wenn du uns ein "Ja!" dalassen würdest! Je schneller wir auf Steam gelangen können, umso schneller können wir damit anfangen, Steamfunktionen wie Errungenschaften zu programmieren! Erzählt es euren Kumpels und lasst uns dieses Ziel erreichen! >> Klicke hier um das Spiel auf Steam aufzurufen << Folge uns Wir werden das Ausmaß des Spielen klein halten, sodass wir uns besser auf das Überliefern von qualitativ hochwertigem Spielinhalt konzentrieren können, und nicht euch auf ein Spiel hoffen zu lassen, dass es realistischer weiße niemals geben wird. Diese Spiel schreitet wirklich SCHNELL voran und wird zu dir kommen, wenn du es nur willst. Wir wäre es mit einer Alpha im Zeitraum ca. Ende März? Wir sind ALLE gamer, so wie du! Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass du uns alle von Imperium42 im Spiel mit dir spielen sehen wirst. ________________________ Offizielle Seite (Kostenlose Anmeldung): https://www.throneoflies.com/ Discord (Live Chat): https://discord.gg/rFAXXQB Greenlight (über den Steam Client): http://throneofli.es/Greenlight Wiki (Spielanleitung): https://de.tol.wikia.com/ Twitter: https://www.twitter.com/TheThroneOfLies Facebook: https://facebook.com/ThroneOfLiesGame Offizielles Forum: http://forum.imperium42.com/ YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/ThroneOfLiesGame DeviantArt: https://imperium42.deviantart.com/ IndieDB: http://www.indiedb.com/games/throne-of-lies-the-online-game-of-lies-and-deceit Offizieller Trailer (Nur Trailer): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rHwgDHvCv5U&hd=1 Offizieller Trailer (Trailer und Kickstarter Ansprache): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ya3hriJRqMQ&hd=1 Presse Kit: http://presskit.throneoflies.com/ _________________________ PR Kontakt: Novy Unlimited http://novyunlimited.com novyunlimited@gmail.com _________________________ Support Kontakt: support@imperium42.com FAQ F: Welche Platformen werden unterstützt? A: Wir werden Throne of Lies auf Steam für PC bringen. Wir möchten unser Spiel sehr gerne auf Mac und Linux anbieten können und so können wir, vorausgesetzt wir erreichen das Kickstarter-Ziel dafür, dies schneller in die Realität umsetzen. F: Wieso so viele teure Ränge? A: Viele Kickstarter Kampagnen bieten oft viele gute Belohnungen billig an, da sie möglicherweise nicht viel Geld für die Entwicklung benötigen -- sie nutzen Kickstarter als Marketing Strategie. Wir benutzen Kickstarter, um unser Team zu finanzieren, welches Throne of Lies zur Realität werden lässt und profitieren von eurer Unterstützung durch diese Kampagne. Wir werden mit ganz erschwinglichen Preisen anfangen, wie unser $10 Rang 2 Pack, welches 2 Kopien des Spiels für den Preis von Einem enthält. Das Gute daran ist, dass die höreren Ränge mit Kopien des Spiels überschüttet sind. F: Wieso gebt ihr mehrere Spielkopien als Belohnungen aus? A: Weil es ein soziales Mehrspielerspiel ist! Wir möchten es euch ermöglichen, mit euren Freunden zu spielen, ohne dass jeder Einzelne durch den Bezahlprozess gehen muss; genau wie, wenn man ein Brettspiel kauft und seine Freunde zu sich einläd. Deine Freunde werden dir danken! Die größte Belohnung enthält 100 Kopien, besonders gut für diejenigen mit vielen Fans auf Onlineplatformen -- sie können dann unzählige Kopien des Spiels an ihre Fans vergeben. F: Wann kann ich meine Belohnungen einholen? A: Digitale Belohnungen werden kurz nach der Kickstarter Kampagne ausgegeben, es kommt auf den Fortschritt an. Alpha wird höchstwarscheinlich im März beginnen. Sendungen für physikalische (d.h. Mousepads usw) Belohnungen werden in der ersten Woche nach dem Ende der Kickstarter Kampagne (24. Februar 2017) anfangen. F: Throne of Lies erinnert mich an andere Spiele, warum ist das so? A: Throne of Lies soll dich an andere Spiele erinnern, da wir im Genre des sozialen Schlussfolgerns, auch bekannt als die Werewolf/Mafia Partyspiele, welche als erstes in 1986 entworfen wurden, unterwegs sind. Viele Brettspiele, soziale Spiele und Videospiele nutzen die Mechaniken des originalen Spiels in ihrer eigenen Art und in ihrem eigenen Medium. Unseres ist das Erste eigenständige Videospiel, das für den normalen PC Benutzer in vollem 3D erstellt wird. F: Falls ich physikalische Produkte zu mir gesendet bekomme, wird es mich extra Porto kosten? A: Nope! Es gibt keine zusätzlichen Portokosten für die, die Ränge kaufen, welche physikalische Produkte enthalten. Diese Produkte sind einfach zu versenden, also zahlen wir's! F: Falls ich ein T-Shirt als Belohnung kriege, wie kann ich die Größe wählen? A: Wir senden euch eine E-Mail kurz nach dem wir eure Kickstarter Unterstützung erhalten, diese wird eine Umfrage erhalten, in der ihr angeben könnt, welche Größe ihr möchtet. Ihr könnt sogar zwischen Schwarz und Weis wählen!